Harry potter and the Grey wolf
by HamsterPotty
Summary: This is a Drarry fanfic. Disclaimer: The storyline does not follow Harry Potter and the half blood prince. Harry is starting his sixth year and he is incredibly excited to finally master being an animagus. A turn of events occurs when Harry meets a mysterious wolf. He soon realises that he is the wolf's mate.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Ginners, want some dinners?" Harry called out to his girlfriend. The feast will soon be over unless she moves her ass. She was sitting in the common room reading some book about magical fairies and unicorns.

"Wait lemme finish this chapter," Ginny said, not looking up from her book. Harry groaned. He thought having a girlfriend would be more fun and less annoying. She was really getting on Harry's nerves. "Hey Harry, help me up would ya?" She held out her hand for Harry to haul her up from the seat after she set her fairy book down. Like she couldn't stand up herself.

They walked out the common room just as Hermione and Ron came strolling in. Ron forced a frown after something Hermione said. None of them noticed Harry and Ginny. Ginny wasn't paying attention to them anyways, she was looking down at her nails, like they were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"So I was thinking, Harry, that we go to the library today and study, we both know we have a lot of work to catch up on," Ginny told Harry, still looking down at her nails, but this time like she noticed a chip or something.

Harry remembered that he couldn't, since today was a very special day. "I can't Ginny," Ginny looked up at Harry, confused, and sad looking. "I already promised to help Hermione with her cat, that thing is getting a full groom tonight," Harry lied. Tonight was his secret, he couldn't tell Ginny what was going on.

"Oh," Ginny looked down, sadly, but quickly recovered as they entered the great hall, and she stood on her tippy toes to peck Harry on the lips. "Good luck with grooming Hermione's cat," Ginny said, in a very sweet and forgiving tone. She grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Ginny could be annoying at times, but she was really an amazing kind girl, he was even jealous that she was Ron's sister, not his. But then he remembered she was his girlfriend… not his sister.

They took their seats next to Neville and Luna who were talking about some kinds of worms who were the size of a finger, but could open their mouth wider than your head, allowing them to swallow your head whole. "That's fascinating, Luna," Neville sighed, and excitedly looked at Harry as he sat beside him.

"Hi Neville, Luna," Harry greeted them.

The conversation about head eating worms continued as Harry poked around his food, not being able to eat properly because of the excitement.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Well, I'm done and I'm of to study- uh, I mean groom Hermione's cat, Crookshanks."

He got weird looks from Neville and Luna but Ginny shrugged it off. He ran out of the great hall without another word.

It was getting late so he went back to the common room first to get his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He scurried under the cloak and zoomed out of the common room. He left the portrait door as he heard her mutter something like, "And where do you think you're going?" He wondered how she could see him when she realised he was talking to some other sneaky boy. Hm. Malfoy. Wonder what he was up to. But no time.

He quickly turned away to go to the seventh floor, where the room of requirement was waiting for him. He checked the marauders map to see Malfoy heading down towards the bottom floor. Eh.

He walked up the moving stairs and almost tripped because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He stopped to check for the last time if there was any professor or prefect that would be beside the room of requirement. No one.

The room of requirement opened at his demand. He then got to work. Whipping out his wand from his sleeve he recited the incantation that he would need. He concentrated very hard on his animagus form. He was frustrated when the first few times didn't work, because of the fouteen months that he had already spent preparing. But It wasn't working.

He decided to send his cloak and map back to the common room, so that if he turned into a wolf he wouldn't need to care for that.

He tried the spell the ninth time when it worked. The transformation was swift and quick, plus exhilarating. He looked all around with his new dog senses and it was way more intense. He suddenly felt the urge to go running, he was the most hyper he had ever been.

He looked at the mirror that was placed in the room of requirement. His fur was the same color and texture of his hair in human form, and his eyes were still green. After taking a look at himself in the mirror he turned and ran out of the room of requirement, down the stairs, and out of the hogwarts castle.

He ran the fastest he had ever ran, towards the forbidden forest, and felt like nothing could stop him, until he saw a gray wolf extract from the woods, blocking his path to go any further. Harry skidded to a stop to stare at the wolf.

He had gray eyes to match his gray fur, and he was slightly taller than the dog Harry. Harry had no idea who this was but the wolf poked Harry with his nose, and nodding towards the forest. The wolf's paws scraped the ground as he was preparing to run. Harry realised what was happening a little too late.

The wolf started racing into the forest, Harry only slightly catching up. They ran in the forest, their fur slightly brushing against each others as they were both running at the same speed. Harry attempted a laugh but found himself barking instead. The wolf howled. They came into an open space and the wolf playfully wrestled Harry on to the ground. Each one of them were trying the be the one on top. They both bit each other and clawed at each other, but both of them knew they were just playing.

Harry had never had so much fun in his life. They kept on going, and soon they were both very tired, it was very late, and both of them doubted they could neither wrestle anymore, nor walk all the way back to the castle. Both of them slumped down, Harry's head nestling on the wolf's stomach, and it wasn't long before Harry heard the wolf snore.

Harry wasn't really sure if this was an animagus, or if it was a monster from the woods. But he felt safe, safe right there, on the unknown wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry the dog woke up, snuggled against the wolf for warmth. He found that the wolf hadn't woken up yet and didn't want to wake up his companion. He quietly got out from under the wolf's arms. He looked up at the slowly rising sun to see that it was still early in the morning so maybe he could get back without anyone noticing.

He ran back, not glancing back at the wolf. When he got out of the forbidden forest and next to the quidditch pitch, he made sure if anyone was near. Fortunately, it was stranded, so he shifted back to his human form, luckily, with clothes on.

He went straight to the common room to find his friends sitting around looking worried.

"There he is!" Shouted Seamus. Everyone turned to look at Harry. Hermione stood up to give him a hug.

"Where, were you, you left no note, didn't show up at the common room last night, and you were gone this morning, everyone thought you were kidnapped or something!" Hermione exclaimed, letting go of Harry. Then Ron stepped in.

"Seriously mate, you even told Ginny that you couldn't study with her because you had to groom Crookshanks or something," Ron told Harry, looking pretty pissed.

Then Dobby showed up from behind. "Dobby was very worried sir, he had to glue his eyelids down for punishment of not keeping an eye on you sir, dobby is very ashamed."

Harry finally spoke. "Doby I am not eight, I can take care of myself. And guys I'm sorry, i just went outside to refresh my mind off of things!" He could hear the arguments starting to fire, but he raised his hands defensively and told them he was sorry, and was going to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

Nobody bothered to talk to him at breakfast, they were too pissed at him, so he ate in silence, waiting impatiently for class to start. He gave up waiting and stood to walk away without saying anything to anyone. Going out last night was still totally worth it.

He walked into potions class and took a seat beside someone, he wasn't sure who, since he wasn't paying attention.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, Potter?" Harry heard the sneer in his enemy's voice, Malfoy.

"Oh, uh, didn't notice you there, I'll just move-" But as he was about to stand, Professor Slughorn comes out.

"Everyone take a seat, quick, wands out, potions book out, and let's get started," Slughorn said, glaring at Harry, meaning that he should quickly sit down before he got into any trouble on his first day of second term potions class. "Take a good long look at the person beside you, because you're going to be working with them for the rest of term."

Some people high fived, some giggled, but Harry groaned. He was seated next to the Malfoy. What a great start to his second term. He looked over to the Malfoy to see he was looking down at his hands, which were his pants, hiding his face. Huh.

"Okay, today we are going to be making quite a simple potion, an Anti Paralysis potion. Over here we have a paralysed owl, which is quite okay, and is going to live, and whoever has the potion most looking like the potion itself, will be tested on this owl," The professor added the reassurance of the owl after hearing a few people in his class whimper.

As Professor Slughorn finished everyone set to work immediately, even Malfoy.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Harry asked Draco, who was much better at potions than him.

Draco frowned as he looked over the list of ingredients and which one get's place first. "Well go fetch the first ingredient, syrup of Hellebore from the cupboard since we don't have it here…"

Harry left before Draco could finish, glad to have something to do. At least Malfoy wasn't calling him a git or anything. He glanced back at Malfoy who was leaning in to look at the instructions from his book.

Harry looked for the vile with the syrup, and as he looked up he saw it. Way up high. He wouldn't be able to reach it. He knew wizards and witches don't use ladders, and he hadn't brought his wand to his potions class. How stupid of him.

"Malfoy?" He called out.

He heard Malfoy grunt and look up from the instructions. "What do you want Potter?"

"I can't seem to reach, um, the vile thing…" Harry said awkwardly, still standing on his tippy toes and extending his arm to try and reach it. He could hear Malfoy walking towards the cupboard. Malfoy was certainly taller and could most probably reach the vile.

When Malfoy came Harry tried to step out of the way but Malfoy unexpectedly just wrapped his hand around Harry's waist, lifting him high enough so that he could reach the vile. Harry almost forgot to get it from shock but Malfoy reminded him when he muttered, "Can't do anything by yourself potter, not even simply fetching an ingredient," Then Malfoy set Harry down with a thump and walked away. Harry simply stared open eyed unto the shelf.

After a long day of classes, Harry sat down with Hermione, Ron and Ginny to enjoy a big dinner feast.

"Harry, are you going to tell us where you were last night or not?" Hermione asked, struggling to pick up a lot of peas on her fork.

Harry looked up from his plate. "Huh? Oh yeah, well I was, you can't tell anyone though, alright?"

"Of course mate, we won't tell a soul," Ron assured him.

Harry leaned closer to Hermione and Ron to whisper. "Well I went to the forbidden forest, just to get away for a bit," Harry said, and it was true, he just wasn't telling them every single detail. Like the grey wolf. Or about his animagus.

"Hold your hippogriffs, you went without me, next time you got to bring me, that's totally-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"No! That's extremely dangerous! There's a reason why the forbidden forest is forbidden!" Hermione explained.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm completely fine, and Ron, it's just a time for me to be alone and think, so I think it's best if you don't come with me…?" Harry had to bring all his courage to say that last statement. He could see the hurt expression on his friend's face. "I'm sorry mate."

"Nah, is ok," Ron swallowed down the sentence.

"I can't believe you're doing this! And alone! You could be killed! Or even worse, if anyone found out, you could be expelled!" Hermione shouted a whisper so that other people couldn't hear.

"Hermione, I can assure you, I am one hundred percent fine! Just, if you really are my friends, please don't tell anyone," Harry had a very pleading face, that made both Hermione and Ron silently agree not to tell anyone. "Thank you! You guys are the best!"

Ron and Hermione sighed. "No problem Harry, but if you get yourself killed, I will kill you," Hermione said, and with that, she was out of her seat and gone.

"Seriously mate, be careful," Ron told Harry, patting him on his back as he too, left the table. Harry was now alone, eating peas and chicken wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked out of the great hall slowly, thinking about the amazing chicken he just had, when he heard a howl. A very familiar one. To be exact, the same howl he heard last night with the grey wolf. He perked his head upwards and quickly ran downstairs, ignoring everyone he bumped into.

He had stayed late in the great hall so there was very few people and teachers everywhere. He couldn't wait to get to his wolf friend. The howl didn't sound like a scared howl, or even a physically hurt howl, just a sad and lonely howl. Like he was missing a companion.

Harry changed his form while he was running, just as he ran out of the great hall.

They met next to the whomping willow like they had last time. The wolf jumped onto Harry excitedly, like he was giving his friend a hug. Harry rolled onto the floor and barked in laughter. He then got out from underneath the wolf and ran to the lake in the forest.

The wolf was close behind him and as Harry stopped right in front of the lake, the wolf didn't manage to stop in time and knocked both of them into the freezing lake. Harry struggled as he sank deeper into the lake. Apparently his stupid dog form had no blimming idea of how to swim.

Harry could see the wolf swimming to him in attempt to bite on to his fur and pull him upward. But Harry was sinking quite fast.

The wolf managed to bite onto Harry and pull him over his shoulders up to the surface of the lake. Both Harry and the wolf gasped for air as their snouts shaked manically in the air.

They got out of the water and they started shaking and splashing each other with the cold water. Harry made a dog frown at the wolf at his near death experience, all though he had to admit, it was quite exhilarating. And the wolf did indeed save him in the end. But now he was freezing, but his fur did kind of protect him from the cold.

The wolf was bigger than Harry and looked like he could carry him, but Harry still wondered if it was hard pulling him out the water.

Harry started walking and instantly felt the wolf's snout breathing beside his neck, tailing him to where Harry was walking to. Back to the whomping willow. Harry knew about his dad and his friends staying here when it was the full moon. Because of how remus was a werewolf. Then it hit him.

The wolf that he has been seeing is no ordinary wolf. He is a werewolf, a student at chatsworth. If he were a teacher he would be way bigger. But who it was, Harry had no idea.

Both of them entered the whomping willow, the wolf having no trouble at all, even helping Harry at times when the branches were about to kill him.

The room inside the whomping willow was a very comfortable place. They entered a different room and Harry was surprised when he saw another wolf, lying by himself. But there was no mistaking in whom this was. Remus had come here alone.

Remus looked up as the wolf and Harry approached him. Harry knew that Remus visited hogwarts quite often.

Remus howled as he saw Harry. He wrestled Harry into a hug, somehow knowing it was Harry. He also greeted the wolf with a nod, as though they meet occasionally.

Harry was getting incredibly tired so he flopped down onto the floor, some of his fur still wet, and the last thing he saw was the wolf walking over to him, yawning.

Harry woke up with a start, the wolf's presence was gone, the fur against his lost. Remus was also not here, so Harry started walking out of the shrieking shack. The tree barely tried to hit him as he got out, almost like it was tired.

Harry sprinted to the castle, remembering that he has potions first. Judging from the daylight it was already past the breakfast feast, and if he didn't hurry right now he would be late, and Professor Slughorn would not like it.

Before Harry entered the great hall he transformed into himself right after he checked if there was anyone around.

He raced to the common room to grab his stuff and accidentally bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch it Potter," Malfoy sneered. "How careless can you get?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry spat back, and Malfoy just laughed and set off for potions. Right, potions, Harry thought, as he started running again.

As soon as he got in the room did Professor Slughorn start the lesson. "Right on time Harry, you better be more careful though, now take a seat with your partners, we're going to be finishing off your potions from yesterday."

Everyone went to work as Harry stumbled to his seat next to Malfoy. The cauldron they were brewing looked pretty good for now, Harry thought.

"Malfoy, at your service," Harry joked, quite awkwardly since Malfoy didn't move a muscle to show even the slightest hint of smiling.

"Cut the unicorn horns as said in the book Potter, try not to cut the table in half," Malfoy said, keeping a stern and serious expression as he continued doing something with the potion.

Harry looked for the unicorn and grabbed a knife and started cutting the unicorn horn. He was quite pissed at Malfoy for thinking he could do anything so stupid as cut the table in half. Hmph, I'll show him…

The knife went up and down fast, and Harry lost control, he cut his finger. Quite bad.

Malfoy sighed. "You git, you won't help your ego by trying to show off that much," Malfoy said absentmindedly as he took Harry's hand in his and pulled out his wand to perform the blood stopping healing spell. It worked like a charm. Literally.

"Uh, thanks," Harry said awkwardly as he slowly pulled his burning hand off of Malfoy's burning skin.

Malfoy just smirked. Harry continued cutting the horn. Nothing had happened.

By the end of the lesson, their potion looked purple. Good.

"Ah! Excellent, Malfoy, Potter, it seems to me your potion looks by far most usable to this poor owl," Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he took the ladle and poured some into a vial. He walked to the front of the room and slowly poured some into the owls slightly opened mouth. The owl suddenly spluttered and flapped his wings, while hooting.

A few people cheered, some snorted. "Yes! Congratulations to Potter, and to, er, Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor! Yes, yes, perfect potion actually…"

Harry exited the room with a bright smile on his face. Their potion had been a success. He wasn't paying much attention because as soon as he got out the potions room, he felt something furry on his legs and he tripped over. (Ugh… Crookshanks!) He braced himself for the grounds impact, but it never came.

Instead, steady arms had caught Harry in the mid of his fall. "You alright?" A familiar voice asked. Draco, Draco Malfoy. He hauled Harry up with his arms.

"Yeh, thanks, I'm fine," Harry said in mild confusion, still clutching Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy looked down at Harry's arms. "Um… You can let go now Potter," He said, and probably to end the awkward moment he sneered up an insult. "Don't want to be covered in Potter sweat do I?"

"Uh, oh right, yeah, of course," Harry said as he quickly shakes his hands off of Malfoy and turned around slowly. "I'll see you then."

The rest of the day was very long. In defense against the dark arts Professor Snape taught them about werewolves and animagi. Not like Harry already knew about animagi.

Harry for one knows that the full moon goes on for a whole three days, so he was going to go to the woods today, but that would make Hermione suspect him for a werewolf. They were trying to get him to study with them anyways.

There was no way that he could sneak out now. So he studied with Ron and Hermione, mostly listening to them bicker.

When he got too tired to carry on with the amounts of homework that they were getting, Harry went to their dormitories to sleep. After settling in his bed sheets, he heard a familiar, hurt howl coming from the forest. The wolf has noticed how he hadn't come tonight. Harry sighed as he tried to sleep. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was luckily a weekend. The weather was nice and they were going to hogsmeade. Harry was going with Ginny. Ugh. He was getting quite tired of her everyday. So he decided that today was the day he finally ended this horrible relationship.

He met with Ginny at the feast and they later on went walking together to hogsmeade. Ginny went on and on about how Dean was being a real pain in the ass because he's always talking about his problems. Hmm, sounds familiar doesn't it.

"Ginny, can we go get a drink at Honeydukes? I need to talk to you about something…" Harry said awkwardly.

"I mean I guess," Ginny shrugged and they strolled to Honeydukes.

"Um, well you see," Harry started off as they sat down and ordered some butterbeer. "I haven't been feeling so much for you lately, and I um, was thinking this wasn't really leading anywhere and I, well, I'm breaking up with you."

Ginny was about to sob into her arm when harry added, "It's not you, it's just I'm not really interested anymore," Ginny suddenly perked up as she realised something.

"I know what this is about!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

"You do?" Harry said in an unsure tone. "Well then, that's great, I'll just…"

"You're gay right?" Ginny exploded, and Harry looked at her in shock. Ginny continued. "That explains everything! You've always been one for guys, I remember you eyeing Cedric in fourth year, explains why you were really sad when he died and really jealous of Cho! It all makes sense now!"

"No Ginny, you, um," Harry tried to deny it, but Ginny didn't want to hear it.

"It's perfect! Now my OTPs will finally happen!" Ginny giggled as she raced out of Honeydukes. Harry could only sigh.

As Harry walked out of Honeydukes a few moments later, he noticed it had become very crowded, and people were pushing everywhere. It didn't take too long for him to be stumbling around the crowd, and soon he found himself on the floor lying on top of something.

"Oh uh, sorry about that…" Harry stammered as he saw he was lying on top of Malfoy. Ugh, yuck. But he could smell that familiar smell, the one he smelt the other two nights whenever he fell asleep next to the wolf. It was no mistake. It was there. Clearly. Fullstop.

"Um, Potter, you're still on me, mind getting the hell of?" Malfoy said to Harry in his ear. It was then that Harry finally got to his senses and got the hell off of Malfoy, while running through the crowd and to the hogwarts castle. No way.

He rushed through Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you right now?" Dumbledore asks slowly as he takes of his glasses.

Harry takes a moment to catch his breath. "Oh, well Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, he, um. Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you aware you have a student here that is a werewolf?"

"Yes Harry."

"You have to believe me!" Harry started, but then stopped, realising what Dumbledore had said. "Oh! So you are aware…"

"Yes Harry. I may have to ask how you found out though?" Dumbledore asked him calmly.

"Oh well, that is a very long story…" Harry told him, forgetting about this part of a conversation that he usually has.

"Well it's a weekend, and I have loads of time, why don't you sit down," Dumbledore said, gesturing with his hands to a stool opposite of his desk. "Care for a sherbert lemon?"

"No thank you Professor," Harry declined, and started telling him the whole story.

Dumbledore smiled when he finished. "That is very impressive Harry, but mind you, being an illegal animagus is indeed, illegal."

Harry breathed in. "Well yeah, but I mean, I'm about to fight Voldemort, couldn't you let me off?" Harry started off in a whiny voice. "Professor…" He added on the end awkwardly.

"Wait here Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked over to Fawkes. The phoenix set off, out of the office, to arrive a few minutes later with a student. Draco Malfoy.

Draco scowled at Harry.

"Now Draco, you know you will have to tell Harry the truth eventually, it doesn't look like you can bare it any longer anyways," Dumbledore reminded Draco. Harry was incredibly confused.

Malfoy turned around, embarrassed. "Well, as you probably don't know, since you can't fit anything in that stupid mind of yours…"

"You bloody git just get to the point!" Harry shouted at Malfoy.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Dumbledore muttered as he exhaled.

"Well anyways, all werewolves, as I suspect you've found out that I'm one already... well, all werewolves have mates. Where they mate for life," Malfoy started off, and Harry could only stare in confusion. "As I might be hinting out here, I have found my mate, and it is you."

Harry took a second to realise what had just happened. Then a second later, he fainted.

Harry woke up to see the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. He could hear footsteps coming towards his side of the hospital wing. There was also voices coming from the other side. Sounded like Dumbledore and Snape. They were discussing something.

Harry could slightly hear what they were saying. "Harry has to accept being Draco's mate or else Draco will die!" He could hear Snape saying as defence to Malfoy.

"Yes, but it is still his choice, we cannot tell him what to do. But I would recommend he accepts it, he would get another layer of protection, and that would be useful in this time of the war," Harry knew that this was true. He would also never want anyone to die because of him, even if it was Malfoy. He would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, he heard the swoosh of the curtains opening as Dumbledore and Snape stepped in. "Ah, Harry, I see that you are already awake, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm ok, I guess…" Harry answered awkwardly. He knew what conversation was leading up now. "I know that if I don't accept Malfoy as a mate, he will die, so what other choice do I have?"

"But Harry, you do still have a choice," Dumbledore told him.

"Don't encourage him Albus," Snape gritted through his teeth.

"I know what the consequences are and I am ready to take them. I will have more protection with Malfoy as my mate and I think I will need that in the upcoming war," Harry stated after he put his thought in the statement.

"I see Harry, and I would know you might've had a while to think about this earlier, but remember your decisions Harry, since soon you will be sharing a room with Draco and going to all the same classes," Dumbledore reminded him.

Harry gulped. "I know, Professor."

"Very well then. I will have Draco lead you up to your new room, he is right outside the hospital wing, I hope you will find the room very comfortable and pleasing," Dumbledore said, gesturing to outside the hospital wing. Harry got up slowly from the hospital bed and made his way out, not having anything to carry with him.

Harry found Malfoy leaning against the wall right outside. Malfoy greeted Harry without even looking at him. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

Then Malfoy started walking, so Harry did too. They walked up some stairs, and went on an opposite direction of the gryffindor common room. Harry looked back and realised he would never sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories again.

They finally reached their room, and they could see a portrait of a young man wearing scarlet robes.

"Cornish Pixies," Malfoy said to the portrait as it swung open.

"Seriously?" Harry asked Malfoy about the password.

"Shut up Potter, wasn't my idea," Malfoy gritted.

The room looked absolutely spiffing. Dumbledore must have found the best room for this kind of situation.

Harry gaped around the scarlet and green room that had two queen sized beds. The carpet was gold and went all around the room. There was one bathroom and windows that you could see the quidditch pitch from.

Malfoy just slumped onto the bed that was closer to the window. "Dibs this one."

"Dibs this one," Harry said in a mocking tone, sitting on the other bed.

It was very dark already so both boys got comfortable in their own beds and got ready to sleep. Harry switched of the light with a flick of his wand. "Night."

 ** _Please Review! Need feedback for my story. Thank you all for reading this!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I haven't found so much time, but I hope this chapter is a good payback. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

Harry woke up to feel pain in the left side of his chest. He groaned as he saw Malfoy sitting in the sofa, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. It took him a second to realise he was right next to a window, the bed Malfoy was on yesterday. "Why the hell am I on your bed Malfoy?"

"I asked myself the same question when I woke up in the same bed as you this morning," Malfoy said, pretty calmly. "Would you care to explain why you moved to my bed during the night?"

"No, what, I mean, I didn't, I can't have, I don't even sleepwalk, Ron would've told me," Harry exclaimed, quickly getting out of bed. Malfoy just scowled and put his newspapers away along with his coffee.

"I'm going to go see Snape, he ought to know. You might want to go see Dumbledore since you are his favourite student I suspect he would do anything to assist you," Malfoy snapped as he left the room.

Harry left the room once he quickly got changed. It was a Sunday and Dumbledore must be in his office already. He ran along the path towards Dumbledore's office. Once he got to the entrance he gave the password that Dumbledore had told him last time. "Pumpkin Pastries."

"Hello Harry, how may I assist you at this time of the day?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from his desk where a piece of parchment laid.

Harry explained the catastrophe that happened this morning.

"I see. Well, I knew it was to happen, but not this soon, Harry. The bond that you and Mr Malfoy have is really strong, it causes it to have a sort of pull during your brains shut down at night," Dumbledore explained.

"What? I did not sign up for this!" Harry shouted.

"I'm afraid it's an unfortunate side effect, Harry," Dumbledore said very calmly.

"But nobody ever said this when we were learning about werewolves!" Harry fought back.

"I know Harry, this is because Mr Malfoy is a special kind of werewolf. He was not bitten. He has werewolf blood in his ancestry. He can change his wolf form when ever he wants, but he has no control over it when it is full moon," Dumbledore told Harry, taking his glasses off. "You see, whoever falls asleep first has the pleasure of staying in his bed, while the other will be forced to move to the other bed during the night, one hour after he has fallen asleep."

Harry looked crestfallen. He had to sleep with Malfoy for the rest of his life! He stormed out of Dumbledore's office. He started going down to the ground floor to visit Hagrid but he felt a pain in the left side of his chest like he had this morning. It seems like it was tugging him back to his room. So instead of visiting Hagrid, Harry went up to his room that he shares with Malfoy.

"Cornish Pixies," Harry shouted at the portrait. Malfoy was already in the room when Harry entered. Both of them were clutching their chests and seem to have lower their hands right as they saw each other.

Malfoy glared at Harry. "Why were you clutching your chest, you got beat up again? Not surprised…" Malfoy sneered.

"Sod off, you were clutching your chest as well. And to remind you I'm the one that agreed to this arrangement, you depend on me now. You could act a little nicer once in awhile. I could blackmail you whenever I want to," Harry spat.

Malfoy stayed quiet for a while. Harry sighed and shook his head in disappointment, when Malfoy spoke very softly. "Then why don't you?" He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, turning back around to look at him.

"I said, why don't you blackmail me, I mean you could. Very easily as well," Malfoy said louder and more sturdier looking.

"Well, I just, I, well you see, it's not fair and all, plus I, actually, why do you care?" Harry stuttered.

"Whatever, Harry," Malfoy said.

Harry's eyes spread open. "Um… did you just call me Harry?"

"No, I think you need an ear transplant... if that's even possible," Malfoy quickly answered.

"Sure, Draco," Harry smirked, turned around and walked to his bed. He swore he could see Draco smile from the side of his eyes.

Harry got his books and was ready to leave. He left the room, Draco trailing after him. As they walked to their morning Herbology class Harry felt a sort of tingling burn on his back near to where Draco was walking. He tried walking faster to get away from him, but it made it way worse.

Harry could hear Draco suck in a deep breath of air when Harry made more distance between them. They both had realised what was happening. Harry backed up and his shoulder brushed Draco's arm. It was unbelievable that the pain suddenly stopped, so Harry moved away again. After a few seconds, the burning started again. They both sighed.

They got to the greenhouse and found a place to stand together at. As everyone came in there was a silent muttering of why Draco and Harry, famous enemies, were standing near each other, let alone standing right next to each other.

"Goodmorning class, today we're going to be learning about bowtruckles, so you may be wondering why we are learning about those in Herbology, but you will soon find out," Professor Sprout started.

Harry got lost in thought. He knows that Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall already set Harry's and Draco's classes so they can have all of them together, but Harry had never understood why. He now finally understands. And he does not like it.

His leg was pressed up against Draco's as he struggled to listen to what Professor Sprout was saying. "Harry, listen," Draco gritted. Harry blinked several times.

"Sorry, what?" Harry said a bit too loudly. Many people laughed.

That day passed absentmindedly.

After the feast the two boys found themselves in their room. They were playing exploding snap. Together. They were being friendly and laughing with each other. It's a sight you'd least expect to see.

"That's cheating!" Shouted Harry, laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco said, smirking.

Harry started laughing. "I saw you look at that card, Draco."

Draco kicked all the cards aside. "What card?"

Harry pursed his lips together to keep himself from laughing. "That was totally unexceptional."

"That was totally unexceptional," Draco mocked in a playful tone.

Harry scowled. Then lunged at Draco. "I swear to god, I will kill you in your sleep!"

"Well that's a little harsh don't you think?" Draco said, eyes widening when Harry landed on top of him. They were both lying still, their faces so close to each others. Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes. It was that moment that Hermione decided to burst in.

Harry quickly scrambled off of Draco. "Hi Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry said casually, noticing Hermione staring at them in wild confusion of what just happened. "Oh, um, I just tripped, it's nothing really Hermione."

"So I wasn't interrupting anything?" Hermione said, her eyes still wide.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Granger," Draco sneered. Harry looked mildly disappointed at Draco's answer.

"Harry, I did hear about what happened, almost everyone in the school knows now, so if you ever want to talk to me or…" Hermione said, calmly.

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Hermione, but no thanks. You don't need to worry about me. Draco and I are on speaking terms now, and I hope all of you would just accept that."

"It's the least I could do Harry," Hermione said. "I'll be on my way now, both of you are welcome in the Gryffindor common room, feel free to come whenever you guys want."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry thanked her as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Both boys were sitting on the floor, hands in laps. They both said nothing as they stared at their hands. Draco looked up at Harry. But Harry kept staring at his hands, being too shy.

"I think I'll go change into my pjs then…" Harry said awkwardly, and without looking at Draco, he left to his bed and got his clothes from under the pillow. He went to change in the bathroom.

He finished changing and got out the bathroom, surprised to see a half naked Draco in the midst of changing. Draco saw Harry staring at him and smirked. "A little privacy would be nice, Harry."

Harry quickly looked away and walked to his bed. "Sorry."

Harry got into bed and was ready to sleep. After a few minutes he heard Draco get into bed as well. The main room light was off but he could see the dim light of Draco's wand. He was reading something by the sound of pages turning every once in awhile. For some odd reason, this helped Harry fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a month since the last full moon. Draco and Harry both knew what was up for them that night.

The past month had been an absolute blur, with Harry and Draco acting like they were, you would call them friends, if it weren't for the whole mating business.

Draco and Harry laid silently on separate beds, doing their homework. It had been fine at first, but now Harry could feel the burning sensation once again. He could hear Draco also gasp at the sudden pain.

"Draco…" Harry got up from his bed. Draco sat up in his bed and made room for Harry on his queen sized bed. Harry quickly scrambled onto Draco's bed and next to Draco, the burning sensation suddenly stopping. Harry sighed in relief.

Both of them laid there awkwardly shoulders against shoulders, legs slightly intertwined. This was the first time they were willingly on the same bed. Harry had stopped doing his homework. He could feel his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake, he couldn't fall asleep on Draco's bed.

"Harry, feel free to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to go," Draco said, soothingly.

Harry tried to argue but it only came out as a mumble. Harry felt his body slide down so he wasn't sitting up anymore. He felt his eyelids close and his brain leave him.

Draco felt Harry relax onto him. His head was on Draco's arm and he was sound asleep. His legs still over Draco's. He wondered how he could ever wake him up when he looked this peaceful. He decided that he wouldn't get any homework done like this, with Harry sleeping on him, plus turning into a werewolf in an hour or two.

Draco stared into space and did nothing. After an hour or so, Draco could hear Harry mumbling something. Draco looked over at the sleeping Harry and brought his ear closer so he could hear.

"No! Mum!" Harry murmured, squirming in his not so peaceful sleep anymore. Draco didn't know what to do, so he woke Harry up.

Harry woke up sweating. His heart was pumping faster than usual. He had another one of his nightmares. He dug his head into Draco's arm, refusing for Draco to see him like this.

"Hey, Harry," Draco whispered. "You're ok now, it's gone now."

Harry could only shake his head. His mum would always be dead. It'll never be gone. He could feel several tears fall down from his face onto Draco's arm.

"Harry, I'll understand if you don't want to come with me today, I'll go by myself," Draco told Harry. After hearing this, Harry only tightened his grip on Draco's arm. "Harry, you know I can't stay, I can't control it."

"No, I'll come," Harry said. He let go of Draco's arm and quickly sat up, turning away from Draco. He tried to wipe away his tears before Draco could see him like that.

"Harry, stop trying to hide from me, I already felt your tears on my arm, it won't change anything Harry," Draco assured him. But Harry could only move further away from him. Draco grabbed his arm. "Stop acting like a five year old and hiding from me, it's normal to cry about a nightmare of your mother's death, I'm actually surprised you're holding it in this much."

Draco stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He took Harry's arm and pulled him up. He walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the sink and took a towel. He then took the soaked towel and wiped Harry's face.

Harry took a step away from Draco, feeling too much attention that he never had. "Thanks Draco, we better get going now though."

Draco sighed in defeat of Harry not letting up to him. "You're right, let's go," Draco quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only underwear. He shrugged at Harry's confused face. "My clothes rip off whenever I change, it's different to animagi."

Harry nodded and started walking towards his invisibility cloak. "I'm guessing you would like to use this?"

Draco shrugged. Harry smiled as he pulled the cloak over himself, inviting Draco as well. Draco barely fit under the cloak because of his build and height.

They walked towards the forbidden forest together. When they reached the shrieking shack they took off the cloak and put it inside the shack. They then escaped the trees large branches somehow, and waited for Draco's transformation by sitting next to the trees of the forbidden forest.

"Can you change into your form Harry?" Draco asked politely.

"Why?" Harry smiled.

"I want to see you in your dog form as my human self," Draco replied smoothly.

Harry stood up awkwardly. Not a second passed and he was in his black dog form. Draco laughed, amused. Harry barked at him then jumped on him and started licking his face.

"Ew Harry gross!" Draco laughed but Harry knew that he was secretly enjoying it. Harry got off of Draco and dog pouted. Draco reached out and scratched him in between his ears.

It was no longer fun and games when Harry saw Draco flinched and quickly stand up. Harry quickly change back and held Draco. Draco started to change and it was nothing like an animagus changing, it was slow and abrupt. Harry gasped as what had been Draco was now a big grey wolf.

Draco snarled at Harry and Harry felt scared. He quickly changed into his dog form and whimpered underneath Draco's snarling. He barked in alarm and saw Draco's eyes turn back to silver, as they were black when he changed.

Draco saw that he had scared his mate and suddenly howled in remorse. Harry was still curled up and whimpering. Draco cuddled up to Harry as Harry slowly relaxed and stopped whimpering. Harry stood up and Draco followed Harry's movements. Harry barked, Draco howled in response.

They both started running into the forest. Harry's fur was brushing against Draco's as the raced through trees, avoiding branches and stones. His senses were way better as a dog. When they reached a nice spot, they stopped, panting. They were both exhausted from running.

They both knew they couldn't sleep here because Draco would turn back to his human form by morning, shivering in the cold and on the dirty grass. So the rested there for a bit, and turned back to go to the shrieking shack.

They settled in the shrieking shack, both of them tired out of their minds. Draco laid down first and Harry laid down across the room. Draco started whimpering and stood back up again, looking at Harry. Harry must've given up and walked across to Draco, both of them lying down next to each other, snuggled for warmth.

Harry woke up first the next morning, and felt skin against his fur rather than fur against fur. He slowly crawled from underneath Draco's arm. He restrained himself from looking at Draco's naked body. Instead, he barked at Draco to wake him. When he didn't wake, Harry turned into his human form.

"Draco, wake up, we'll miss the morning feast, and it'll look suspicious," Harry said, shaking Draco's arm.

"Hmm?" Draco said, slowly waking up. Then he realised he was completely naked. "He quickly brought his legs to his chest to hide himself.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I swear I didn't look," It was true, he didn't. Harry found the invisibility cloak and hauled it over himself. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Draco awkwardly stood up and got under the cloak with him.

Harry took a deep breath. This is one of the most awkward situations Harry has ever got himself into, Draco's warm nude body pressed against his to prevent their shoes from showing. Harry gulped and started walking with Draco.

They avoiding everyone as they walked towards their room. Once they go there, Harry abruptly took the cloak off and walked away from Draco.

He flopped himself onto his bed just for a second and let his breath fall in and out of him. He had no idea why he was panicking about Draco being naked so much. Had he turned queer? Does he have feelings for Draco? He certainly did seem attracted to Draco, even though he barely saw anything below his waist.

Draco sensed that Harry was feeling really uncomfortable so quickly changed into his robes. "Harry, don't worry. Just get your robes on and let's head to breakfast.

"Do you want to sit on the gryffindor table or slytherin?" Harry asked. They would usually sit at the gryffindor table since they were way more polite about Draco sitting there than Harry sitting at the slytherin table.

Draco smiled. "I'm up for sitting at the gryffindor room."

"Great," Harry smiled back and went to change. Things weren't as bad as he thought they would be.


	7. Chapter 7

The last two days of the full moon went past with the same routine. The week had passed and it was a weekend.

"Draco?" Harry called out from his bed to the bathroom.

Draco poked his head out of the bathroom, his towel around his waist. "Yes?"

"Well I was thinking maybe if you wanted to, we could go to the gryffindor common room today just to hang out, I haven't been there in ages and I don't think I can go without you for a long time…" Harry said hesitantly. "I understand if you don't want to go, it may be a little stressful, but you don't have to like talk with them or anything."

Draco smiled at Harry and walked towards his bed. He sat next to Harry while Harry looked at his lap. He was quite shy. "Harry, of course I will come. What makes you think I would say no?"

Harry's face lit up. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" With that Harry jumped on Draco and gave him a big hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Draco smiled shyly and hugged Harry back. He had never felt this good in his life. "My pleasure Harry."

Later that weekend day they both left to go to the common room.

"I'm so excited!" Harry squirmed as he grabbed Draco's hand unexpectedly. Their hands fit together, interlocking.

Draco gulped. "Harry, are you sure you want to be seen in public like this?"

"Oh, right…" Harry quickly took his hand away like he hadn't noticed he grabbed it in the first place. He started playing with his fingernails.

Fortunately for both of them, they reached the common room. Ron was waiting for them in front of the door so he could let them in with the new password that Harry didn't know.

"Hey mate!" Ron shouted out as he saw Harry. Harry smiled and gave Ron a bro hug. Ron gave Draco one of his famous smile. (The one that you give someone that's not good enough to say hello to).

The three of them walked in the common room after Ron gave the password. The room was filled with people and laughter. Draco smiled at the thought of it being so much more alive than the slytherin common room.

Seamus came up to them. "Hey guys, you want to play a game of quodpot?"

"Sure," Harry answered. They all settled down on a couch and prepared the game. They played a few rounds. On the end their company was quite large. Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Dean were all laughing. Harry felt more alive than ever.

Harry could see that Draco was really tired. His eyelids were getting droopy and he wasn't talking anymore. Harry could see that he was trying really hard not to fall asleep for Harry's sake.

Harry pulled Draco closer to him and whispered in his ears. "Draco, we can go now if you're tired."

"No, I don't want to be a party pooper," Draco shook his head and muffled a yawn.

Harry started to stand up to say that they were leaving but Draco pulled Harry back down and refused to let him go. Draco could see how much fun Harry was having and was never in a million years going to ruin it for him. Draco sat up and stared into empty space.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco down so that his head was comfortably on Harry's shoulder. "Harry no…" Draco tried to stop Harry from doing whatever, but he was already half asleep.

Harry felt Draco relax onto him and saw his eyes close.

"I'm going to bed, it's getting pretty late…" Neville said, eyeing Draco's sleeping body. Soon everyone except for Ron and Hermione were gone.

Hermione sighed. "Harry… I have to ask, do you feel anything for Malfoy now?" Ron looked away. Harry took a deep breath and checked to see if Draco was still asleep.

"I don't know Hermione, I mean I certainly think I do," Harry whispered, so he wouldn't wake Draco.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you're gay now?" Ron asked.

"I mean, I don't know, I guess?" Harry responded lamely.

"Just to get this out of the way… have you ever felt something for me?" Ron asked, awkwardly.

Harry tensed up a bit and shook his head. "No no, never Ron, don't worry."

"But you have feelings for Draco now?" Ron started and Harry nodded while shrugging. "What's Malfoy go that I don't though?'

"Ron…" Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"I mean I'm just saying," Ron put his hands up in defense. "Ok ok, I'll stop…" There was a moment of silence. "No but seriously, I bet it's the hair, Hermione?"

"Ron drop it," Hermione said, laughing silently.

The three of them laughed together, as Malfoy breathed into Harry's shirt. Draco was clutching Harry's shirt and his nose was buried into his neck.

"Ok well, we'll be off to bed, tell us if you need anything," Ron said, and with that, both of them were gone. Harry was left alone in the common room with sleeping Draco.

He took Draco's cold hand and gently stroked it. He knew they couldn't stay there the whole night, he was going to have to wake him up. He took his hand and brought it to his lips. The coolness of his skin sent a shiver through Harry's whole body.

Draco started murmuring and slapped Harry's face as he shuffled in his sleep. Harry chuckled. "Draco, I think you'd better wake up now," Draco murmured some more in disagreement. He was half awake now. Harry smiled and cupped Draco's face in his hands. Then he pecked Draco's cheek with his lips. Harry could see Draco slowly smiling and opening his eyes.

"Well that woke me up," Draco whispered, his lips now very near Harry's chin. Harry, starting to feel very awkward and panicked, sat up. Draco groaned in frustration. "Dammit Harry, I was comfortable."

Harry forced a smile and stood up. "We should get going, we're going to get in trouble."

Draco nodded and they slowly left, going back to their room. It was late at night and luckily they didn't meet anyone on the way to their room.

They got back to their room and Harry was so tired it seemed as he was drunk. It was Harry's turn to be tired.

"Harry, you've been in these clothes all day, I can't possibly let you sleep in them," Draco muttered. Harry groaned again and fell into Draco's arms. "Let's get you changed then."

Draco put Harry on his bed and grabbed Harry's pjs from under his pillow. "Harry may I?" Draco asked, tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry nodded sleepily. Draco gently and hesitantly took off Harry's shirt. He swore he could feel his pants fly up.

He quickly took Harry's pyjama shirt and stuck Harry's messy black hair into it. He muttered an apology when he heard Harry groan. He finally got the shirt onto Harry. He then helped Harry up and asked again if he could take his trousers off for him. Harry muttered a yes. Then, with Draco's hands shaking, he slowly unzipped his trousers and pulled them down to reveal Harry's black boxers.

He pulled Harry's pants on him. He then settled Harry onto his bed and tucked him in.

Draco went to quickly change himself. He glanced one more time at Harry and walked over to his own bed.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes Harry?"

"Come," Harry grunted. Draco smiled and walked back to Harry's bed, slowly and carefully getting on and lying down next to him. Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and dug his head into his chest. Draco, being taller than Harry, placed his lips on Harry's soft messy hair. He fell asleep faster than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this one, sorry it took a while to update... been busy. I wish that this one makes up for it...**

 **Disclaimer: Unless you're a fake HP fan, you would know that JK Rowling wrote the books, not me, these are not my characters, this is just my idea...**

 **Slytherin's reaction as suggested by a reviewer ;) Also some cheesy Drarry bits...**

 **Enjoy!**

Draco woke up the next day, with his and Harry's bodies intertwined. Draco had one leg on top of Harry and one in between Harry's legs. His hand was dug into Harry's hair. He could feel Harry's breathing on his mouth. They were so close. Draco didn't want to wake Harry up so he kept still, memorising Harry's face.

It was after a few minutes that Harry yawned and almost ate Draco's nose. Harry's eyes slowly opened and looked surprised to see him this close, staring at Harry. Draco slowly got his hands out of Harry's hair and traced his jaw before letting go completely. He then stood up and proceeded going to the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard Harry coming.

Draco was brushing his teeth and leaning on the sink. His hair was in a mess when Harry walked in.

"Hi," Harry said, looking really sleepy. Draco smiled at him while brushing his teeth.

"Do you need the sink?" Draco asked politely.

"No. Your hair's a mess. Comb it," Harry said.

Draco scowled. "It's not as bad as yours."

"I know, nothing's as bad as mine, nothing can tame it," Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall, staring at Draco brush his teeth.

Draco laughed. "I bet you a galleon that I could!"

"It's on!" Harry said, and got out of the bathroom. Draco followed him after a minute or so after collecting his tools for his hair. His hands were completely full.

"Damn Draco, that's a lot of tools. But I still bet nothing there could tame this monster," Harry joked, pointing at his messy and beautiful hair.

"We'll see about that," Draco smirked. Setting all of his things on the floor. He then sat down and Harry followed, sitting in front of him.

He then proceeded.

He awkwardly brushed his fingers through the very familiar hair. It was so nice and soft, but it was spiking up everywhere, Draco thought it looked extreme wild and sexy. He then took his most treasured hair brush and pulled it through harry's hair from front to back. For a second the hair stayed back, but then it suddenly returned to its position.

He could feel Harry smile as though he had won. But Draco isn't finished yet. He took his straightener out. "Ok, let's try this…"

But that did not work. He tried a few more things without succeeding. He groaned in frustration and Harry laughed. Suddenly he saw the thing that might as well save a galleon. His very own gell that he created himself. The gel has never failed him in his life.

He smeared some on his hands and carefully smoothened Harry's hair flat down. He shaped it some more. Then he smiled. The hair stayed down. "Hah! I did it! I knew this gel would never fail me."

Harry looked defeated but smiled. "Can't believe it really," He then stood up and found a galleon in his trunk and flicked it at Draco.

Draco stood up and punched the air while doing a little dance. But when he had stopped, he looked at Harry and his hair was messy again. Draco rolled his eyes and threw the galleon at Harry and walked away.

But Draco felt something hit his back, hard. "Have the coin, that's the longest my hair has stayed down without anyone cutting it. And even then it only stayed cut for a night."

Draco smiled. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Well you know I haven't seen my friends in a long time so I really wanted to go and-" Draco started.

"Go and see them. Of course you do. We can go after breakfast," Harry suggested.

"The feast is probably over by now and, uh, I kind of wanted to go alone…" Draco said awkwardly.

Harry looked hurt. "Oh, well, sure. I'll just go see Ron and Hermione then…"

"Yeah, that'b be good," Draco said. He went to change into his robes and silently left.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco made his way to the dungeons. He was scared of what the reactions to the slytherins would be, but he had to face them. They were his friends.

He was so lucky that a 2nd year Slytherin was walking towards their common room because Draco had no idea of the new password.

"Pukwudgie," The smaller boy said, and the door to the Slytherin common room opened voluntarily.

Draco walked in behind him. He first spotted Blaise, his best friend. He was sitting down next to Pansy with his arm around her.

"Draco! You've come back!" Shouted Vincent as he saw Draco from across the room.

"Don't get your hopes up, I haven't come to stay, just to visit," Draco notified them all. Blaise stood up and gave Draco a bro-hug.

"Draco, good to see you," Blaise said. Pansy stayed seating and simply ignored Draco. "So we've heard a lot of things, Draco, but we must hear what actually happened. Come on, spill."

They all sat down and Draco took a deep breath before explaining everything to Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy.

"Wow, that's unfortunate," Blaise whistled. Draco merely shrugged.

"He's not that bad, we're on speaking terms now," Draco said quietly, feeling quite awkward.

Finally Pansy spoke. "I always knew you were gay, that's why I knew that the arranged marriage that our parents were planning to make would not work out."

"Did everyone think I'm gay or something? Am I that gay? Seriously what makes me anymore gay then all of you?" Draco said defensively.

"For one, you at least said the word gay three times in the past 10 seconds. Oh, and also you have a male mate," Blaise reminded Draco.

Draco pouted and leaned back defeatedly.

"Can you still visit?" Crabbe asked.

Draco winced as he suddenly felt pain at his chest. "Apparently not, unless Harry comes with."

A few of them groaned. "Well, if he must. The golden boy wouldn't fit in here though," Blaise commented. "We'll see you next time then, Draco, good luck."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you another time," And with that, Draco was gone.

Luckily, Harry was in their room once he got there. The pain had ceased when they were in the same room. But something was still there.

"So, did you have fun?" Harry asked Draco in a sort of pissed voice.

"Yes," Draco replied sternly, not looking at Harry. They were apparently in a fight now.

Harry was on his bed and was reading a text book. Probably revising. He was wearing his glasses as his eyes rolled from side to side, reading the pages. His fingers tapped the book impatiently as he read. He was over the covers in comfortable-at home clothes.

"Harry, it hurts," Draco complained like a five year old. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well exactly whose idea was it to go alone to the slytherin common room to cause us more pain?" Harry asked, looking up from his book. Draco had never seen Harry this mad, it was like he was on his period… (ironically)

"Harry, I'm sorry, next time we'll go together," Draco apologised. He then cautiously and slowly walked towards Harry's bed and sat next to him. He lowered his head so it reached Harry's ear and whispered, his mouth brushing against his ears. "I'm sorry."

Draco could feel Harry shiver slightly. The pain that they both felt a moment ago was now vanished. But Harry still pouted and scooched a little away from Draco. He gazed back down at his book.

Draco shuffled closer to Harry once more and this time brought his lips down to his neck. He pressed a soft and quick kiss. He could hear Harry do a sharp intake of breath. Draco smiled into Harry's neck. Harry then closed his book and put it on the little shelf beside him. Harry closed his eyes and leant his head back. Draco smiled at the thought that he finally won Harry's forgiveness.

Draco pecked Harry's cheek and then quickly turned away, facing the ceiling. Draco felt his cheeks turn red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this took a while to upload... I KNOW.**

 **And I know it's probably not the best because it's rushed.**

 **SORRY... but I still hope you all enjoy it ;)**

 **i've been busy reading harry potter ... hah hah hah im so funny**

 **ok I'll stop just read the fanfiction what are you doing?!**

A week had passed and Draco and Harry were in the weird, awkward, flirting stage. Where they were really nice to each other but not so open yet.

"Draco, could you please pass me my book?" Harry asked politely. It was the late evening of a Saturday and Harry was getting really bored.

Draco smiled as though he had an idea. Which he did. "It's a nice cool evening, and the weather's great, let's go place some quidditch!"

Harry suddenly brightened up at the thought of flying again. He hadn't flown since like, 3rd-4th year. "Yes! Yes, yes!"

Draco laughed. "You're so cute when you're happy."

Did Draco just call him cute?

"Are you going to get ready?" Draco asked when he caught Harry gazing.

"Oh right, of course…" Harry said awkwardly.

They left after getting changed into something suitable for flying on a broom. Then Draco grabbed something small from a box next to his trunk and his broomstick. Harry grabbed his broom as well.

They were pretty surprised to see literally nobody was at the quidditch pitch or anywhere near. Perfect.

Once they got on the quidditch pitch Draco opened his hand to reveal a golden snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry gasped.

"Snitched it from my father," Draco said proudly. Harry smiled.

Draco let go of the snitch and they both waited about three seconds before mounting their brooms and zooming off into the air after the snitch. The wind blew heavily on Harry's face as he rushed upwards. Then he slowly stopped to just hover there, keeping an eye out on the snitch.

Harry could see Draco on the other side of the pitch also trying to look for the snitch that was yet to be found. Draco was concentrating so hard, he looked rather determined to beat Harry in this game that was supposed to be just friendly. Harry laughed at the thought. Draco probably couldn't stand losing again.

Several minutes passed and both boys had searched the pitch entirely. Harry found himself staring at Draco. He lost a little bit of balance and wobbled on his broom.

Draco, who Harry thought was not looking, decided to comment. "Training for the ballet, Potter?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry flushed. He remembered their game in second year when Draco had said the same thing. It was at that moment that the snitch decided to appear beside Draco's ear. Like last time, Draco was too busy smirking to notice that there was the golden snitch right beside him. Harry dived for it. Draco raced after Harry. Harry swore that this game was exactly like the one in second year but without the cursed bludger.

They were racing for the snitch, both of them trying to beat the other. Harry could feel Draco's robes swoosh against him as they raced. The snitch was now almost in arm's reach. Harry extended his arm and could feel the snitch's wings. Then Draco tried to reach too, but he instead fell towards Harry and knocked them both of their brooms. Luckily they were very close to the ground.

Draco landed on top of Harry, his hand over Harry's, which was holding the snitch. Draco realised that he had lost. "I hate you!"

Their faces were so close to each other and Harry could feel Draco's breathing on him. It was at that beautiful moment where Draco decided to lean in and kiss him. Nothing mattered more than Draco at that moment, not the snitch he was holding, or the broom that had probably fell and broke.

Harry kissed him back, and that's when he smiled into the kiss. His eyes were closed but he could see Harry more clearer than ever. Draco brought his hands and through Harry's messy black hair. He had never felt so alive. Losing the game didn't matter anymore. Harry's lips were soft and gentle, which Draco loved.

They finally broke apart and there was a moment of silence. Then Harry spoke. "Well that's an odd way of showing your hatred for me."

Draco laughed and blushed. He playfully smacked Harry's hair. "Bugger off!"

"Make me," Harry said, and with that, he leaned in for another kiss. This one was shorter but just as passionate.

"Harry as much as I would like to stay here and make out with you, could we go before anyone notices us?" Draco asked.

Harry gave him a lopsided smile. "You're the one on top of me, how am I supposed to get up?"

Draco's cheeks turned red and he rolled his eyes. He started standing up.

"You're such a pain in the arse, Harry."

"It was my arse that was on the hard ground the whole time, thank you very much!" Harry laughed.

The two of them walked back to their room, bickering. None of them mentioned what had happened at the quidditch pitch three minutes ago.

It was once they got safely in their room when they got awkward because of the privacy they are being given. Draco took Harry's hand and looked at the emerald green eyes. "Where were we?"

And with that their lips were pressed against each other and the world seemed brighter and better again. Both of them started walking to Draco's better, not letting each other go. They slumped on to Draco's bed and they positioned themselves with Harry sitting in Draco's lap with his legs around him.

Draco was holding Harry's head as the continued kissing. They broke apart to catch their breath. Draco was still holding Harry's head like it was the most precious thing in the world. He stared into Harry's eyes but Harry got embarrassed and looked away.

"Hey," Draco said to Harry in a very calm, soft, voice. "Look at me," Harry looked at Draco. "You're beautiful."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Shut up," He buried his face into Draco's shirt.

"I'm not going to shut up. Because you're beautiful and I've never felt so gay in my life," Draco joked around.

"Maybe because you're snogging a bloke," Harry replied, letting go of his shirt. He took his glasses off.

"You're even more beautiful now, I can see your eyes clearer now," Draco said, gazing into Harry's eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic, now shut up and kiss me."

Draco obliged and leaned towards Harry and deeply kissed him. He let go again. "Did I mention that you were beautiful?"

Harry pressed his finger to Draco's lips to shut him up. Then his mouth took his fingers place. Harry laughed into the kiss.

Harry was still sitting in Draco's lap with his legs wrapped around him until Draco leaned back and suddenly Harry was on top of him. Harry had to admit, he was kind of nervous. Draco was now tugging at Harry's shirt like he wanted it to come off. Harry took a deep breath and slowly and hesitantly took it off. Draco smiled even more.

"Harry, I can't describe how beautiful you are right now," Draco mentioned. AGAIN.

"I hate you," Harry said as he kissed Draco again. As they were kissing Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Draco finished the task for him and soon both of them were shirtless and making out again.

They rolled over and Draco was now on top. He shook his head and laughed. Harry smiled. Draco looked down at Harry and started stroking him.

"Do I look like a blimmin cat to you Draco?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yes actually, a very cute one too," Draco said, and with that, they were back to kissing.

"Draco, Draco, wait," Harry hesitated. The broke apart and both of them were slightly panting. "I don't want to go far."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no further than the waist, ok?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Bummer," Draco said playfully and pecked Harry half on the lips and half on his cheek. "But whatever you want scarhead, I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't feel ready for."

"Thank you," Harry said but Draco silenced him with another kiss.

Draco caressed Harry's face gently while they deeply and passionately kissed each other. Draco mumbled into Harry. "I love you."

Harry broke the kiss apart, wanting to say it back, but hesitating. "Draco, I, I…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, just kiss me," Draco said.

"Gladly," Harry replied, and they were kissing again. They rolled over again and now Harry was half on Draco. Draco looked sideways and down at Harry while Harry looked up. Draco's arms were around Harry in a very comfortable position. It looks like they were probably done for the night. They kissed a last time gently, and with that, they were asleep.

 **OMG so I hope you liked that! please leave a review on what you want next in this fanfic, I'm running out of ideas and if I don't know what I'm going to write I may stop soon... :(**

 **SO REVIEW!**

 **I hope the only reason u guys wouldn't be reading my fic is cuz ur busy reading HARRY POTTAAA!**

 **k bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is longer than my other ones, so I hope you enjoy it...**

 **Thanks** ScarlettDunA **and** HuffPride **for reviewing!**

"Good morning scarhead," Draco said as Harry finally opened his eyes. Draco had woke much earlier but didn't want to move in case he woke Harry up.

Harry was still half asleep so he closed his eyes again. Draco kissed him and Harry's eyes suddenly burst wide open. "Mmm…"

Harry kissed Draco again but Draco pulled away. "Come on Harry, we're going to be late to the morning feast."

"But I want to stay here with you," Harry whined. But Draco gently pulled Harry off of him and stood up.

"Harry it's the last week of school before christmas break," Draco reminded him.

Harry groaned. "Wish it was already the christmas break."

"Come on, get up!" Draco encouraged him as he pulled a shirt on.

"But I liked you better without the shirt!" Harry was still half asleep.

Draco laughed. "Well I can't go to the great hall with no shirt! Now get up!"

Draco then proceeded to take his pants off. Harry blinked and abruptly sat up. Draco laughed again. "Oh, so now you get up."

Harry blushed and stood up. He was still half naked from last night. Harry took his pants off first so he was left in his underwear. Draco tried not to look as he pulled his own pants on.

After they both finished changing they left together to go to the feast.

"Where do you want to sit today?" Draco asked Harry. Last time they sat at the Slytherin table. Harry shrugged. "Let's sit at the Gryffindor table then, we sat at the Slytherin one last time anyways."

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and Harry sat next to Ginny. Draco sat on the other side of Harry and they all greeted each other. Hermione was sitting next to Ron who was stuffing food into his face while Hermione talked about their potions assignment.

Harry moved closer to Draco and brought one of his hands onto Draco's leg. Draco took Harry's hand in his and made little circles with his thumb. "I'm not that hungry, Harry."

"Me neither," Harry whispered back. But even if Harry wasn't hungry he took his free hand and grabbed a piece of bread. Then they politely excused themselves and left. They weren't holding hands anymore but as they walked they purposely made their hands touch all the damn time.

They went back to their room and luckily it isn't far from the great hall.

"Wait, what do we have first?" Draco asked Harry as they walked in the room.

"Double Potions," Harry responded as they parted to get their stuff. "Then we have a free period."

"Super," Draco smiled. His favourite subject and then a free period.

They got all their things for potions and headed to the dungeons.

They got there early so they waited a few minutes in awkward silence with nobody except Millicent, who was on the other side of the classroom.

Soon the classroom was flooded with students and one professor.

"Ok class, hope you all had a great weekend, it's the last week of school, so you won't be given such a hard task," Horace started off. "We're going to be making a quite fun potion, called felix felicis. Does anyone know what that is?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air as always.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful," Hermione said, having memorised the correct definition.

"Excellent, excellent, 10 points for Gryffindor, now I want you to find how to make it in your books and get started right away," Horace said, pretty straightforwardly.

"But sir, this potion takes about 6 months to brew!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, well remembered Hermione. Another 5 points to Gryffindor. But I'm going to turn 6 months into 2 days. If you have executed the first part of the potion correctly then you may continue the second part in next class. But if you haven't, we'll pour it down the drain and you'll have to watch."

A few students gasped and started searching around frantically for the ingredients.

"No worries Harry, I've made this potion twice before with my father," Draco said and quickly started working. After a minute or so, Draco had already managed to add a Ashwinder egg, horseradish and heat to the cauldron, and was soon proceeding to juice a squill bulb.

Harry watched in amazement.

The double period passed quickly and Horace came around to check who was going to the next stage, next class. On the end, Draco and Harry had passed and so had Hermione and Ron, plus Blaise and pansy.

They walked out of class together and towards their room. When they were almost there, Harry remembered that he had forgot his wand in the dungeons. "You wait here, Draco, I'm going to rush back down and get my wand."

"Sure, I'll wait in the room," Draco said as he entered the room.

Harry rushed downstairs and headed to the potions room. But he couldn't find his wand anywhere. He groaned and left the classroom, perhaps it was in their room or elsewhere. As he was walking back to the stairs, Cho Chang, his former girlfriend, interrupted him.

Draco had sat down on his bed when he felt something poke him on his side. Harry's wand. He had it with him all along. He better go down and tell Harry before Harry get's worried.

He rushed down the stairs.

"Hi, Harry," Cho said in soft tone.

"Hello Cho, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say, I sort of, uh, miss you and uh," Cho started off, and before Harry could stop her, she was kissing him. It felt disgusting and Harry wasn't even kissing her back. But he wasn't stopping her either. He couldn't.

Draco walked down the stairs and went towards the potions room when he saw something that stopped his heart. Harry and Cho, kissing. Draco's heart ached more than ever, but he had to get away, and fast. He ran out of the castle and onto the grounds. He ran and ran towards the forest and abruptly changed into a wolf. He kept running.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore and pushed Cho away. He couldn't remember feeling so disgusted after kissing someone. "Cho, I…"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so so sorry! I just couldn't help myself," Cho cried.

"It's ok," Harry forgave her, she seemed very upset. But then he ran away from her. He sprinted to his room.

"Draco?" He called out as he entered the room, but Draco wasn't there. "Draco where are you?!"

Harry panicked and scrambled to get his map. "Draco, Draco, Draco, where are you?" Harry muttered as his eyes swept the map. He found his name in the forbidden forest. What the hell was he doing there?

Harry felt an ache in his heart and felt the anger and sadness that his mate felt at that moment. Was it possible that Draco had seen what had happened between Harry and Cho?

Harry rushed out of the room and ran out of the castle. Once he got to the forbidden forest he quickly and panicky changed into a dog and ran, ran, and ran. He barked as loud as he could to get Draco's attention. His heart ached even more now.

Draco stopped sprinting when his legs ached almost as much as his heart, and when he heard the familiar barks. He stopped and howled, a sad and lonely howl.

Harry heard the howl and using his hearing senses, he quickly ran towards the noise.

Harry found Draco. Draco growled at Harry when he came close. Harry whimpered, and then turned into himself.

"Draco, please," Harry pleaded, and walked closer to the wolf, but the wolf growled more and backed away. "Draco is this about Cho?"

Draco snorted. When he heard her name he couldn't contain it anymore, and he pounced on Harry. Harry fell back and quickly changed into a dog. Draco hit Harry hard with his claws. Harry started whining. Draco had noticed what he had done to Harry and quickly got off and started whimpering and crying. Harry changed back as soon as Draco got off of him.

"It's ok, you had the right to do that, now we're almost even," Harry said, but he had a big gash on the side of his stomach and he was panting. The wolf howled then quickly changed back to a human. He was naked but Harry wasn't looking as he was too busy keeping his gash from spreading.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I can't believe what I've done, I'm a monster, Harry, stay away from me before I hurt you more!" Draco cried.

"Draco, you're not a monster," Harry reassured him and tried to move closer to him. But Draco shook his head and moved back. He changed into a wolf and howled. Louder than ever. A minute passed and Harry heard running footsteps. Remus.

When remus arrived, Draco ran off, deeper into the woods.

"Harry oh my god, what happened?" Remus ran to Harry's aid and took out his wand to stop the bleeding.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Harry stuttered, barely managing to get his words out from the pain.

"No you're not, we'll need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said as he helped Harry up. "Come on, put your arm over my shoulder."

Harry did as he was told. When they finally got out of the forbidden forest, Harry found Draco's ripped clothes all over the grounds. He also found his own wand and Draco's wand. So Draco had it all along.

They slowly walked to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Harry walk in with Remus.

They quickly got him into a bed and Madam Pomfrey went to work without any questions. Bandaging him and muttering some spells that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"You're going to need to stay here a few nights Harry, at least two nights," Madam Pomfrey informed Harry and Harry groaned.

Madam Pomfrey and Remus left him there and went outside. Then Remus explained what had happened. Harry laid there, not thinking about what they were talking about, not thinking about Cho, or Ron or Hermione, or what had happened in the forest, but he was thinking about Draco. Where had he run off to? What is he doing now? What's going to happen?

As these thoughts roamed in his head, he fell slowly asleep.

 **Mwhahaha ok so I know, I'm pretty evil**

 **but the story's gotta have some bad parts... right?**

 **Review for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is quite short and slow... but I'll be realeasing another one very soon so don't worry**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(thanks for reviewing btw)**

Harry opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey putting away some empty vials.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 3 days," Madam Pomfrey said, finally looking at Harry.

Harry couldn't feel an ache in his heart. Had Draco visited him? "Did anyone visit?"

"Yes well, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came to visit, so did Dumbledore, and Draco just left before you woke up," Madam Pomfrey said. "He said that he had come so that you wouldn't feel pain from the absence of him."

Harry sat up and suddenly felt a pain in the side of his stomach. Those claws must've gone deep.

"I thought we were going to keep you in here for only about three days but since you were unconscious I couldn't get you to drink any potions or risk trying anymore spells to heal you," Madam Pomfrey informed him. "So you're going to have to stay here about another three days."

"So basically I'll be let out once christmas holidays start…" Harry groaned, he's going to miss a lot of his classes, like potions as well. "Where is Draco?"

"I am not sure, he said he just needs some air when he left," She said. "But, I was told by Professor Dumbledore that Snape had managed to talk some sense into Draco and now Draco's staying in the castle. Remus had found him far into the woods about a day and a half ago."

Harry let out a sigh. "Ok, thank you."

"No problem, now lay down you're going to make it more infected!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and set to work immediately.

Later on that day, Ron and Hermione came to visit.

"Hiya Harry, how's it going?" Ron asked.

"Great, considering I have a big gash on my side from some razor sharp claws," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"But Harry, if you don't mind, what exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained from Cho to what Madam Pomfrey had told him this a few hours earlier.

"Oh, so you and Draco are like pretty official now?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Yeah," Harry said, quite embarrassed. "But don't say anything to anyone yet, ok?"

"No problem mate, your secrets safe with us," Ron said, smiling. "But I'm sorry, we better be going now, our next class starts soon, we came here to visit because we had a free period…"

"No worries, I'm just going to rest here," Harry assured them. "Bye! And thanks for visiting, tell Ginny and the others that I say hi."

"We sure will!" Hermione called out as they were leaving the infirmary.

Harry was then left alone on his bed in the infirmary, until an hour or two later when Dumbledore came in.

Harry sat up when dumbledore came in. "Professor."

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said, nervous to what Dumbledore has come for.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, taking a seat on a chair near Harry's bed. "I suppose you have no clue why I have come here at this part of the day?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well we haven't been hearing from Voldemort for almost half a school year by now, am I not correct?" Harry nodded in agreement. "It seems like he is building up his strength for next year. But that doesn't mean we should stop fighting him. Harry, I have found a way to start destroying him."

"Do tell, sir," Harry's heart was hammering at this news.

Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Harry about the horcruxes.

"And you say you would bring me on your next mission to finding the horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"If you would be willing to, then yes," Dumbledore told him. "But only if you promise to do exactly what I say."

"Of course sir," Harry promised.

"Well then, I am quite positive that I know where one of the locations are, so if we go on Monday when you get out of the infirmary, I suppose you're staying in Hogwarts for the christmas break?"

He and Draco had never actually discussed it. "Yes."

"Excellent, it's scheduled then," Dumbledore said, standing up. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait, Professor?" Harry called out before he left the room.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I tell Draco, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You shall," And with that, Dumbledore left the room, and he was once again, alone.

His heart throbbed now that he had nothing to distract him.

With the pain in his heart, he lay there for a few hours, Madam Pomfrey coming in to check on him, give him some potions to drink and whipping up a few spells from time to time.

Dobby brought him dinner.

"How is you feeling, Master?" Dobby asked, giving Harry the tray of food.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Dobby," Harry said, and proceeded to eat the food very fastly. He was starving.

"I made this by myself sir, none of the other elves in the kitchen wanted to make extra food sir, I hope you like it," Dobby said.

Harry took a bite out of his sandwich. "I love it Dobby, thank you."

Dobby smiled. "My pleasure, sir, anything for Master Harry."

Then Dobby left.

After Harry was done it was getting quite late. He soon fell fast asleep, with the throbbing pain in his heart that the tried so hard to ignore.

Draco paced back and forward in front of the infirmary, he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but all he could think of was Harry, and in how much pain he was right now. He told himself he would go in there while Harry's asleep for Harry's sake, not his own.

Once Draco thought Harry was fast asleep, he quietly snuck into the infirmary to see Harry.

Like he predicted, Harry was fast asleep on one side of the bed, curled into a ball and clutching his chest.

Draco winced and walked up to him. He touched Harry's face gently, not to disturb him, and the sudden ache in his chest became a slight irritation instead. He could even see Harry loosen up.

Draco crawled into Harry's bed with him and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry stirred a bit in his sleep but didn't wake up. Draco's heart now felt better than ever.

Draco's chin laid on top of Harry's hair. Harry's black hair tickled Draco's neck.

"Draco…" Harry murmured. Draco got scared that he had woken him. He checked but Harry still had his eyes closed and seemed as unconscious as before.

They laid there for almost an hour when Draco decided that he should probably leave before anybody notices him or before he falls asleep himself. He started to pull away from Harry but Harry turned around and slowly woke up, opening his eyes.

"Draco?" Harry called out, bewildered.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'll go…" Draco said, and he started getting out of the bed.

"No! Stay!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco obliged, but with hesitation.

"I understand that you must hate me now because of Cho," Harry whispered to Draco. Now Harry was looking up at Draco and playing with his shirt.

"No, don't say that, I could never hate you," Draco reassured Harry, trying to give Harry a kiss, but Harry turned away.

"This is a really rough situation, Draco," Harry said, a tear escaping his eye.

Draco wiped away the tear with his hand and cupped Harry's face. "I could never be mad at you, Harry. But I was really sad when I saw you with Cho, you can't believe how much pain I was in, it was madness."

Harry coughed up a sob. "Draco, I'm so so sorry. Cho just leaned in and kissed me and I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, but later on I pulled away and ran away to find you and tell you, fast."

Draco smiled. "I understand now, Harry. I'm sorry I got the wrong idea."

"Anybody would have," Harry replied, looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco took one hand off of Harry's face and found the gash in Harry's side that he had made. Now it was Draco's turn to cry.

"Forget it, it'll be gone by two days," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and trying to pull it away from the cut.

"But there will always be a scar there, Harry, it's permanent," Draco said, barely containing himself.

"It's okay, it's okay," Harry took Draco's hand in his and gently placed his lips on his hand. Soon they were kissing.

It was slow and soft, but beautiful. Harry had felt better than he had in days.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that :))**

 **Ok I know I haven't wrote Hermione & Ron's reaction to Harry becoming an animagi but let's just suppose he did... **

**Hermione and Ron were pissed at first but soon came to the understanding that Harry did what he had to do**

 **Review for more!**


End file.
